


Jesień na Caprice jest piękna

by juana_a



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lee nie umie śpiewać kołysanek, trzy latka to trochę za mało, żeby usypiać budzącego się w środku nocy brata, ale przecież i tak nie mógłby zasnąć, gdyby słyszał, że z Zakiem jest coś nie tak.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesień na Caprice jest piękna

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany na fikaton 7 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)

Jesień na Caprice jest piękna. Liście przywdziewają ciepłe, kolorowe barwy, słońce świeci jasno i długo, deszcze są rzadkie i odświeżają powietrze. Tylko noce są wyraźnie chłodniejsze i chodzenie boso po podłodze sprawia, że stopy marzną szybciej niż powinny.

Mały Lee rozgląda się uważnie po korytarzu, głośny płacz Zaka utrudnia usłyszenie kroków matki. Musi stanąć na palcach, żeby dosięgnąć klamki. Drzwi są dla niego za ciężkie, opiera się o nie całą ciężkością ciała i pcha mocno do środka, a kiedy szpara jest już wystarczająco duża, bezszelestnie wślizguje się do pokoju. Drzwi zamykają się za nim z trzaskiem i dobrze wie, że całą tajemnicę diabli wzięli. Zak zaczyna płakać głośniej i Lee ma ochotę zatkać uszy, ale zamiast tego podchodzi powoli do łóżeczka i przez szparę między szczebelkami wsuwa do środka rączkę. Drobne palce zaciskają się na malutkiej dłoni brata, lekko masuje ją kciukiem, szepcząc w kółko mantrę, że nic się nie stało, jest bezpieczny, a on zawsze będzie przy nim i wszystko będzie dobrze. Powoli Zak się uspokaja, pochlipywania ustają i w końcu zaciśnięte dotąd kurczowo powieki otwierają się i na Lee spogląda para ogromnych, przesłoniętych łzami niebieskich oczu.

Lee nie umie śpiewać kołysanek, trzy latka to trochę za mało, żeby usypiać budzącego się w środku nocy brata, ale przecież i tak nie mógłby zasnąć, gdyby słyszał, że z Zakiem jest coś nie tak. Puszcza małą rączkę, ale nie przestaje mamrotać, żeby Zak wiedział, że nigdzie sobie nie poszedł, że cały czas jest w pokoju. Przesunięcie małego krzesełka do łóżka nie jest tak skomplikowane, jak zrzucenie wystającej znad krawędzi biurka książki, ale oba zadania kończą się trochę niespodziewanym sukcesem. Książka z głośnym hukiem spada na podłogę i Lee dziwi się, że mama jeszcze nie przyszła, a Zak nie zaczyna znowu płakać.

Nie umie czytać. Co prawda niedawno dziadek zaczął go uczyć literek i wie już, że „a” pisze się jak kółeczko z laseczką (w książkach z jakiegoś powodu to kółeczko z daszkiem, ale dziadek nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, więc Lee postanowił sam to wymyślić, ale to było zadanie na jutro, więc nie mógł rozwiązać go w środku nocy), „o” to samo kółeczko, a „l” to laseczka, albo kreseczka, ale jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby mógł czytać. Nie umie, ale książka ma ilustracje, a Lee ma żywą wyobraźnię, więc postanawia wymyślić swoją własną bajkę. Nie jest do końca pewien, jak to się stało, że historia z dziewczynką o blond włosach i białym królikiem stała się historią o lataniu, ale zauważył, że ostatnio wszystko zmienia się w historie o lataniu. Może dlatego, że tata znowu wyjechał.

W jego bajce dziewczynka ma małego białego króliczka (Lee chciałby mieć zwierzątko, ale mama mówi, że jest za mały i nie miałby się nim kto zajmować) i marzy o lataniu. Chodzi do wesołego przedszkola, gdzie może bawić się z innymi dziećmi (Lee chciałby iść do przedszkola, ale zamiast tego ma opiekunkę, która zabiera go na spacery do parku wtedy, kiedy innych dzieci w nim nie ma, bo są w przedszkolu). Przedszkolanki są ubrane w dziwne suknie z symbolami z kart (Lee lubi patrzeć, jak tata gra w karty z kolegami z wojska, którzy czasem go odwiedzają, tata obiecał, że jak będzie starszy, to go nauczy), ale dziewczynce to nie przeszkadza. Pewnego dnia spotyka śmiesznego pana w dziwnym kapeluszu, pan mówi jej wierszyk o nietoperzu (wierszyk jest napisany w książce, kiedyś dziadek przeczytał go Lee i razem nauczyli się go na pamięć, Lee myśli, że czasem chciałby być nietoperzem, nietoperze nie muszą być duże, żeby latać), a dziewczynka opowiada mu o tym, że kiedyś zostanie najlepszym pilotem Vipera we Flocie Kolonialnej.

(Kiedy kilkanaście lat później Lee pozna Karę Thrace, pomyśli, że to ona jest dziewczynką z jego bajki.)

*

Jesień na Caprice jest piękna. Ciepły wiaterek szeleści między zeschniętymi liśćmi, raz po raz zrzucając mniej oporne na ziemię. Ogrodnik codziennie mozolnie przeczesuje grabiami trawę, żeby odkryć wciąż jeszcze zielony, idealny trawnik Adamów, ale kiedy rano Lee się budzi, ogród znowu jest brązowy i szeleszczący, więc Lee zrywa się szybko z łóżka, zakłada pierwsze spodnie, jakie wpadną mu w ręce i stary, wyrozciągany, ale ukochany niebieski sweter z Viperem, który dostał od babci z okazji, której nawet nie pamięta (prawdopodobnie na pocieszenie po kolejnym wyjeździe taty, większość prezentów od babci i dziadka była na pocieszenie po kolejnym wyjeździe taty), zapomina o skarpetkach (nie zapomina, są po prostu w najwyższej szufladzie, do której jeszcze nie dostaje, a przysunięcie krzesła i wspinaczka wysokogórska zajmują za dużo czasu), zakłada buty na gołe stopy i wybiega z domu. Może biegać po ogrodzie nawet godzinę, udając, że lata Viperem, że szelest jesiennych liści to szum silników, a krótkie patyczki to drążki sterownicze, zanim mama — zaspana i w cienkiej podomce — nie pojawi się na werandzie i krzycząc głośno, każe mu wrócić do domu (tego dnia nie może oglądać telewizji i musi zajmować się Zakiem, ale prawie każdy jego dzień tak wygląda, więc w sumie to nie jest żadna kara, musi tylko uważać, żeby mama się o tym nie dowiedziała).

Zak nie lubi liści i zabaw w latanie. Zak lubi bawić się klockami, ma ich całą kolekcję, różne wielkości, we wszystkich kolorach i kształtach, jakie Lee potrafi sobie wyobrazić i kilkanaście, o których w życiu by nie pomyślał. Zak buduje z klocków domy, ogrody, ulice i całe miasta, robi rzeki z niebieskiej bibuły i buduje nad nimi mosty, wznosi uniwersytet i nawet coś, co ma być repliką budynku rządowego i muzeum w Dephi. Nie buduje portów i baz wojskowych, nie pozwala Lee tworzyć statków i Viperów, więc Lee nie lubi bawić się z Zakiem klockami, ale mimo to dopasowuje kolejne elementy do ściany Pałacu Prezydenckiego i dyskutuje z Zakiem o najbardziej odpowiednim kolorze schodów na Plac Afrodyty (wolałby czytać książkę, nie skończył jeszcze historii o dziewczynce i białym króliku, nie podoba mu się, uważa, że jego wersja z przedszkolem i marzeniem o lataniu była lepsza, za którymś razem znalazł w niej nawet miejsce dla chłopca, najlepszego przyjaciela dziewczynki, na końcu nie żyją długo i szczęśliwie, ale oboje w końcu zostają pilotami, to prawie jak szczęśliwe zakończenie, prawda?) i tnie długie paski bibuły na jezioro na obrzeżach miasta.

(Kiedy kilkanaście lat później Zak pójdzie do Akademii i pozna Karę Thrace, Lee nie będzie mógł zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że to on został przyjacielem dziewczynki z jego bajki.)


End file.
